ABSTRACT The Neuroanatomy/Histology/Brain Injection Core (Core C) will facilitate neuroanatomical and histological studies for PPG Members. It will be used regularly by investigators from all 3 projects described in the PPG. Dr. Laurent Gautron will coordinate these services and resources, and will provide periodic training of personnel on the use of the equipment. Core C will also be an essential component of the characterization and validation of gene specific deletion mouse models proposed by all 3 projects. Core C is equipped with the equipment and expertise to provide the following services: Core C will provide the following services: ? Routine histology ? Immunolabeling ? RNA in situ hybridization ? Stereotaxic surgeriesMicroscopy ? Brain microdissection ? RNA isolation and qPCR analysis. The technical expertise in Cores C will provide multiple benefits to project investigators: ? Centralized Core services are more cost effective and prevent the duplication of reagents across Program investigators. ? Uniform standards and protocols will ensure that results from all Projects can directly be compared ? Provides technical expertise for protocols that are not routinely performed by Program investigators